wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonio Scarpacci
Antonio Scarpacci is a single cab driver from Nantucket. He was played by actor Tony Shalhoub. Bio Antonio Scarpacci is the son of Angelo and Anna-Maria Scarpacci from Pasitano, Italy. His grandparents were married for 81 years, and he had a yellow blanket as a child. He confesses that growing up his family never had much money. Every Christmas, as a child in Italy, his family would decorate the tree and then carve the traditional Christmas eel. Antonio has a quite large family. He has an unnamed uncle who is a plumber and an Uncle Carlo who is a very rich, well-to-do cobbler. He has another uncle named Carmine and an Uncle Pollo, who drove a beat-up old station wagon. One of Antonio uncles makes genuine calf-skin gloves in Italy for ten dollars a pair. Antonio's cousin Angelo worked with him at Pontrelli's, and was once on television for robbing a convenient store. At some point, Antonio came to the United States in a small box with his brothers. His first job was as the head waiter at Pontrelli's, a local restaurant on Nantucket, where he first met Joe Hackett and Helen Chapel. Unfortunately, while working at Pontrelli's, a man died choking on a chicken bone and his widow sued the restaurant, closing it down. Antonio soon became a cab driver, servicing people to and from the airport. He also once worked as a salesman for the Whispering Pines Mortuary selling coffins and burial plots. Antonio was nearly got deported because the government refused to renew his visa, so he married Helen in order to stay in the country. He later revealed that he had hoped that Helen would genuinely fall in love with him, and he kept it a secret about a change in immigration policy. Congress had ordered a lottery of green card applicants that year, and Antonio turned out to be one of the winners. Deciding to put Helen's concerns about his, he agreed to end the sham marriage as he had his green card (and to possibly save Helen from being charged with matrimony fraud). Antonio is mild-mannered, deferential, and hopelessly romantic; he falls head-over-heels for Helen's older sister Casey when she returns to Nantucket, comparing her to Venus, though his feelings are not reciprocated. Trivia * Most of his evenings include a flashlight, and some very strange shadow puppets. * Antonio gets his clothes dry cleaned at Jiffy Cleaners. * Antonio can play a little bit on the guitar. * Antonio once saved a man's life by making his seem more pathetic so the guy would not commit suicide. * Antonio claims to never let anyone see him cry, although he might have been in tears after finding out he would get deported. * Antonio is a butt man. * Antonio wears the same size clothing as one of Fay's ex-husbands. * Wednesdays are Antonio's days off. Fridays are his busiest days. * Antonio's house has a little trellace with Morning Glories on the porch. There is an apple tree in his front yard. His neighbor has a the Yard Demon 742 Leaf-Blower. * Antonio is not very good at face-to-face confrontations. * Antonio is allergic to clams. If he eats one, his tongue begins to swell up, his throat constricts, and he often has to seek medical help. He hates being late for airline flights. * Antonio likes a grilled cheese sandwich with double pickles. * Antonio considers Sylvester Stallone to be the handsomest man in the world. * He is often seen wearing a bow tie when in more formal clothes. * Antonio first made a guest appearance in the second season in this role before becoming an official cast member in the third season (by which time he had changed professions). Gallery 00 00.jpg 00 03.jpg 00 07.JPG 00taming.jpg 00w marriage.jpg 00w marri1.jpg 00another wed.jpg 00secret.jpg 00here it is2.jpg 00et tu.jpg 00insanity.jpg 00another wed.jpg Category:Characters